


Tasty

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [71]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food, Genderbending, Het, Human, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, gender bend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that even food can make Cyclonus jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty

Tailgate wasn’t sure how this had happened. All she could remember is that she was telling her friend Denise that her friend Swerve had gotten her some rare brand of strawberries because of some connections he had and she was looking forward to making some pie with them.  
  
She was about to invite the other woman to her house for the weekend to make it with her since she knew how much Denise liked to bake when Cyclonus pulled her to the side to tell her that he was going to her place that night.  
  
She didn’t think much of it until she had gotten home and Cyclonus had proceeded to fuck her against the kitchen counter.  
  
She screamed as he jackhammered into her dripping cunt, having orgasmed twice by that point while Cyclonus had yet to so. He held her down by the waist, the poor girl having to grip the counter to stay steady.  
  
“Pl-Please!” she screamed, trying to keep up. “A-AAHH! Cy-Cyclonus, please!”  
  
Cyclonus just continued to growl and snarl as he plowed into her tiny body. He glanced over, eyes narrowing when he saw what looked like those strawberries she has been talking about just over to the side of them. He leaned down closer to her so that his chest was right against her back. Then, still thrusting into her, he reached over and plucked one of the strawberries out of the basket.  
  
Tailgate just continued to scream and moan as his condom-covered cock continued to slam up hard against her cervix. She had no baring of anything but that huge length inside of her.  
  
Then she felt something pressed up against her mouth, which made her gasp out and snap back to reality as he stopped thrusting. She looked to see the strawberry against her lips, confused as to why he was holding it to her mouth.  
  
“Wh-Wha-?”  
  
“You like these, don’t you?”  
  
“I-I do, but wha-”  
  
“Eat it.”  
  
“Wha-”  
  
He pushed it up against her lips even more. “ _Eat it_ , Tailgate.”  
  
Tailgate shivered, not sure why he was doing this. But she opened her mouth, bottom lip trembling as he gently pushed the strawberry into her mouth. She bit into it, closing her eyes as the delicious taste of the fresh fruit. It was so sweet, but at the way she was made to it, some of the juice leaked past her lips, the fluid getting on his chin and Cyclonus’s fingers.  
  
As the rest of pushed into her mouth and she swallowed, panting a bit, her senses were thrown off once more when he suddenly bucked hard into her. The surprised thrust caused her to scream.  
  
“What was better?” he demanded, picking up his brutal pace once more. “The strawberry or this?”  
  
“A-AAHHH!”  
  
“Did you enjoy the strawberry more? Should I feed you another?” He reached over and plucked up another, pushing it against her open mouth. He forced her to bite down and eat the second one, still fucking her hard.  
  
“Cy-Cyclonus! M-Mercy! Please!”  
  
“Answer my question: which is better – this or the strawberry?”  
  
“Y-You!” she screamed, unable to keep up with the thrusting anymore. “You’re better! AAHHHH! Pl-Please! CYCLONUS!”  
  
Cyclonus finally thrusted one last time inside of her, grunting as he reached climax, Tailgate screaming out her third orgasm. She slumped against the counter, Cyclonus keeping her up by holding her hips.  
  
She wasn’t sure what she had done to deserve that, but she knew better than to ask. Cyclonus never told her anyway. Still, she wished she could be more prepared for when he would pass on her like this.  
  
It would sure do her hips some justice.


End file.
